A Night With The King
by MikaylaAli
Summary: The new king of Albion, Eric, is invited to a dinner party hosted by Reaver. What will happen between them? Will Reaver's plan be successful? Reaver/OOC Hero. M/M Slash. Read and Review. Rated M for a reason.


_This is my first Fable III story! I've re-played the game the other day and fell in love with Reaver all over again. This story is almost self explanatory. Reviews are highly encouraged. It motivates me to continue these stories for you lovely people. Critics are fine, flames are not allowed. If I get anyone out of character PLEASE don't hesitate to let me know. I'll try harder to fix it. Other than that enjoy! Here are the warnings..._

**_THIS STORY CONTAINS LANGUAGE, SEXUAL CONTENT, MALE/MALE PAIRINGS, AND REAVER'S PERVERTED NATURE! _**

_Sorry for shouting. Enjoy. _

* * *

The new king of Albion, Eric, walks out of the throne room sighing with his dog, Bogan, by his side. He's spent forever trying to regain Albion's trust after all of the evil he's done to protect the world. Fortunately, a lot of people forgave him anyway for saving Albion in the first place. Unfortunately, he wished that Walter was still here to help him. At least Jasper was around right? He may be busy with the sanctuary and everything, but he was still around.

Eric and Bogan turn the corner to meet Logan and Hobson. The short man with a pot-belly laughs at whatever his older brother said and turned towards Eric.

"Oh my king, we've been looking for you." Hobson remarked as Logan nodded in conformation.

"Oh?" Eric raised an eyebrow. The young hero figured that his long list of things to do were over after he saved the bloody world from mass destruction, but perhaps that wasn't enough to give him a break.

"Ah yes, Reaver has scheduled a-"

"No." Eric quickly responded turning to walk away with Bogan next to him.

"B-but your majesty I didn't finish." Hobson waved his finger before Eric turned back around sighing. "He scheduled a dinner tonight and he invited you to join him and several other guests."

"Tell him I'll properly decline his invitation. I just can't make it tonight." Eric then shrugged and turned to walk away again. "Oh well." He mumbled half-heartedly.

"Brother…" Logan began making Eric sigh facing them again. "Hobson, tell Reaver that we'll be joining him tonight for dinner."

"Logan!" Eric protested as Hobson wrote down on the scroll.

"I'll make sure he knows." Hobson nodded oblivious to Eric's disapproval. He turns down the hall and Eric folds his arms up at Logan.

"It'd be rude to turn down an invitation from someone important. That was one of the rules of a king that I taught you." Logan informed explaining why he had a good reason for going against his brother's choice.

"There are many reasons why I don't want to go to Reaver's dinner party." Eric leaned in and mumbled by Logan's ear. "In his manor, they participate in a lot of adult party games if you understand what I'm saying."

"You don't have to participate in them of course." Logan insisted. "Just go by for dinner and when things get 'out of control' we'll leave…simple as that."

"No it's not simple." Eric groaned and began to walk away again being stopped by his older brother.

"What's the problem?"

"Reaver…he…he erm." Eric blushed lightly almost embarrassed to say it. "He's always giving me this look like he wants to…eat me or something…like I'm some mutton on display."

"Oh my dear brother, he literally looks at everyone like that. I should know." Logan mumbled the last part as if he remembered the moments when Reaver looked at him with that smirk of his. He shuddered a bit then placed a hand on the young hero's shoulder. "There's absolutely nothing to be worried about."

"You don't understand." Eric sighed. "Wait a minute! I'm king and I have a right to say if I want to go or not!" he protested.

"And I'm your older brother, so I automatically have the right to say in the choice you make, especially sense you're so young."

"I'm bloody eighteen…" the young hero groaned and began walking to his chambers with Bogan running around and beating him there before he gets there.

"Eric, stop acting like a child. You're overreacting and Reaver is nothing to fear over."

"I don't fear him! He's a pervert and a terrible person." Eric stopped to turn to Logan. "He owns a brothel!"

"If I remember correctly, that was your choice." Logan pointed out.

"You know why I agreed to that." Eric furrowed his brows and walked into his chambers.

"So are you going to get ready?"

"…Yes."

"Good, I'll be getting ready too." He grabs the door handle beginning to close it. "Just remember, we're in and out right after we eat." Logan leaves and Eric groans having a seat on his bed next to Bogan.

Hobson soon walks in and claps his hands together. "Alright, let's find your outfit for this evening's dinner." He walks over to Eric's closet humming to himself. Eric takes off his clothes and turns his head over to his butler.

"Hobson…"

"Yes, my king?"

"Do I have to attend tonight's dinner?"

"No you don't have to. It's your choice my king." Hobson replied pulling out the young hero's outfit for the night.

"I don't want to make Logan upset. And seeing that you've brought out my outfit, I'm probably going regardless." Eric sighed for the umpteenth time that night.

"Ah, don't be upset my king. I've heard Reaver prepares the best dinners and he entertains his guest the best way he can." Hobson tried to assure him while helping him put on his outfit. "Do you want to wear your crown?"

"No, I don't really like wearing it."

"My apologies, my king."

"It's alright." Eric just shook his head lightly and hoped for the best at what would happen tonight.

…

Sometime later, Logan and Eric arrived at Reaver's manor and got out of the stagecoach. Eric took into the dark and eldritch atmosphere of the huge palace and gulped. He remembered when he was last here and hit wasn't pleasant memories that he and Page had to go through.

Eric sees Hatch opening the doors and welcomed him and Logan to the manor.

"Ah, well 'ello there King of Albion and former King of Albion. Family dinners must be a riot." Hatch joked as he laughed by himself making Logan and Eric just stare at him until he lets them inside. "Ah..ahem. Make yourselves at home."

Eric and Logan enter the manor to see Reaver standing there by the door with the signature smirk on his face. The young hero tries to avoid as much eye contact as possible when they approach the taller man.

"Well isn't this a surprise. I'd thought you turn down my offer, but here you are looking as dashing as ever." Reaver then cleared his throat taking Logan's hand and shaking it. "However, not as dashing as your fellow host."

Logan just nodded and decided not to respond to his egotistical comment and turned towards his brother. "Eric would like to thank you for inviting us."

"Truly? Then why is he not looking at me?" Reaver inquires. Eric can almost hear the smirk in his voice. "Oh my dear king, so pay attention to your host."

Eric reluctantly looked at Reaver who intensely looked at him right back directly in the eyes. His gaze made the young hero shiver as he extends his hand towards Reaver. "It's…nice to see you again."

Reaver's smirk (if it was possible) grew and his eyes had a mischievous glint in them. "Oh your majesty, it's an honor." He takes his hand and shakes it. After a few shakes, Eric noticed that the older man was taking a little too long at letting go and his gloved hand crept a little higher up his arm. "And I do mean…an honor." Reaver's voice grew notably deeper as he remarked towards Eric lowly.

Eric pulled away and widened his eyes a bit then snapped his head over at Logan who looked completely oblivious to what just happened.

"Follow me royal family!" he suddenly says with his voice changing back to normal again. "Our guests await your arrival."

The young hero stays close behind his older brother, not wanting to be by Reaver. What was that earlier? Eric kept an eye on the unpredictable man walking confidently in front of them. This was going to be a long dinner.

* * *

Let me know if you want me to continue! Reviews are encouraged!


End file.
